My Immortal
by Dark Keaira
Summary: Now the chosen ones are put to a test. R&R pls.


My Immortal  
  
Characters:  
  
Sky Utaku a cheerful and naive girl. She holds the power of air and uses the glaive as her weapon. She meets a guy that has tan skin but this guy is a bad guy who works for the enemy but he soon then changes his mind.  
  
Narnia Shueshia a kind hearted girl. She likes telling jokes but she knows when to be serious. She's given the power of love the strongest of all. She uses a wand that changes into anything except the unique items (glaive, rose whip, magical bow and arrow and the Fuji).  
  
Ruriko Minamino holds the elegant powers of the earth and uses the rose whip with very sharp thorns with poison that only her has the cure. She dates so many guys and dumps them but then he meets a guy who changes her way of living and everything about her.  
  
Rhea Togashi is a lady type tomboyish (sometimes) type of girl. She holds the powers of water and uses bow and arrow that becomes as cold as ice that freezes the enemy. She saw a guy whom she totally falls in love with him but once again he's a bad guy.  
  
Fara Yoshihiro is a silent and observant type of a girl who holds the fiery powers of fire and she uses her Fuji in that creates fire (of course). She falls in love with someone who is working for their enemy so she might have joined him or either stay with her friends. She has a mysterious past and a dark secret that even she doesn't know.  
  
Peter Nagle a mysterious guy who was destined to protect and guide the chosen ones. He soon falls in love with one of them who is totally kind to him. He can heal and orb things.  
  
* Well I'm so sorry about the totally mixed up stories but pls. R&R *  
  
Story:  
  
There were five very special friends who separated because they fought. A mission shall bind them and bring them all back. While they were separated they met few people and become famous but others are not. They lay on the shadows until they wait to be seen and recognized. In Egypt, Sky Utaku has been a famous archeologist. In Guam, Rhea Togashi has been the world's most famous mathematician. In America, Ruriko Minamino has been a famous maker of quotes and is a girl who has a good taste for fashion. In Canada, Narnia Shueshia is known as the most famous doctor. And in California Fara Yoshihiro wakes up in her bed. She saw a vision that has been telling her something for the past few months and she is not only the one who has this visions but also her 'past' friends. They wanted to communicate but since they separated they don't know how to communicate with each other. Yet someone must bind them. But were can they get the courage to go back to each other and forget the past. Every October 31 every year they all meet on the circle of stones but now that they had separated they haven't seen each other for years. Before downfall Sky and Narnia was already there in the circle of stones.  
  
"Hi Sky" Narnia greeted coldly  
  
"Hi Narnia" Sky greeted cheerfully  
  
"You're still cheerfull as ever"  
  
"...And you grew cold"  
  
"Gosh am I late" a voice shouted from behind  
  
Revealingly it was Ruriko Minamino  
  
"Hi Ruriko" Sky greeted cheerfully  
  
"Hi Seig... and hi Narns"  
  
* Seig is what Ruriko calls Sky *  
  
"Have you seen Fara and Rhea anywhere?" Ruriko asked them as she sat down on the ground trying to wait patiently "Fine..."  
  
After 30 minutes Rhea and Fara didn't arrive yet so Ruriko decided to leave when out of nowhere the two of them arrived in an instant.  
  
"Sorry I'm late" Rhea apologized  
  
"You're always late both of you" Ruriko scolded as she stands up they kept apart and silence filled the place. Suddenly light struck them and a lady wearing a pure white dress appeared on the center.  
  
"It's so nice to see you all again" The lady greeted  
  
"Uhmm... do we know you?" Sky asked politely  
  
"Yes you do but it has been a very long time but now is not the time to explain things to you... I'm Lady Inami and here are you're stones" Lady Inami gave black colored stones to them as they touched it turned into different colors. Sky was given the magical powers of air, Ruriko the elegant powers of earth, Rhea controls the powers of water, Fara the fiery powers of fire while Narnia was given the power of love the strongest of all.  
  
"The power of love? You might be joking me Lady Inami? I mean it's..." Narnia muttered as Lady Inami puts her pointing finger on Narnia's lips  
  
"It's what they have decided?" Lady Inami looks at all of them  
  
"They?" Sky asked  
  
"You mean there are some king of elders who decides our powers?" Ruriko raised an eyebrow  
  
"Almost correct but I think it's us who decides" Rhea butted in as Fara stands up from her place and approaches Lady Inami who is smiling  
  
" Lady Inami can I ask a question? Why is that my stone is colored black?" Fara approached her sadly  
  
"It's up for you to figure out the answers to your questions" Lady Inami said as a blue light appeared revealing a boy named Peter  
  
"Hi I'm Peter"  
  
"Hi!" Sky greeted  
  
"Hello!" Narnia smiled  
  
Rhea smiled  
  
"He's cute" Ruriko whisphered as Peter looked at Fara  
  
"Hi Peter"  
  
[Chuckles] "You didn't change, you're still beautiful as ever" Peter told her directly as Fara said slightly blushing "Yeah whatever" she turned back smiling  
  
"You know each other?" Ruriko approached Peter  
  
"Not really but we spend a night together" Peter said looking at Fara  
  
"Fara you didn't tell me about Peter how could you?" Sky protested  
  
"How can I tell you we separated remember" Fara glared  
  
Intense heat between the girls was growing so Lady Inami gave their quest that must be done  
  
"Girls please now is not the time for you to be fighting about a guy and besides Fara here has all the time to live" Lady Inami slipped by her words that could have changed the outcome  
  
"All the time to live? What does that suppose to mean?" Fara asked  
  
"Nothing important, anyway you need to go now and meet Jerhyn in danseu who will help you for your next quest" Lady Inami opened a portal that shows a forest "just follow the road and it will lead you to danseu" Lady Inami continued  
  
"What's the use of Peter?" Rhea asked  
  
"He will protect you and guide you for now" Lady Inami disappeared as man with black cloaks appeared out of nowhere firing them with their energy balls.  
  
"Whoa! What is wrong with these people?" Narnia doged the fire  
  
"Come on let's go!" Peter called them in the portal but then an energy ball hit Fara  
  
"Fara!" Sky shouted as she went to help her they were surrounded  
  
"Oh owe..."  
  
"...Were in trouble"  
  
As Sky looked at them her eyes turned to sky blue color as a gust of wind surrounded them. As luck ran on them they were able to make it in time in the portal before it closed  
  
"I want you to find them and slay them all" a shadow appeared in a shape of a man wearing a cloak  
  
Meanwhile in the forest... Peter and company hid their selves for a while as he healed Fara's wounds  
  
"Seig you okay?" Ruriko asked as Sky sat down leaning on the tree  
  
Rhea punched Peter "I thought your suppose to protect us? But you didn't we nearly die"  
  
"Gentle on his face Rhea" Ruriko sat near Fara checking on her  
  
"Enough Rhea please it's not his fault anyway" Narnia helped Peter up  
  
"No it's okay it was my fault" Peter tried to smile at Narnia as he sat down  
  
"Wait... what happened to me?" Sky asked looking at them  
  
"You don't remember?" Narnia approached her looking closely at Sky  
  
"Not a thing" Sky answered  
  
"Well your eyes just changed and you... you...." Rhea can't continue for she doesn't now what to say next  
  
"You're given the four main elements and Sky holds the powers of air," Peter said  
  
"How can we use it properly?" Ruriko raised an eyebrow  
  
"I mean will we forget what we have done after we use our powers?" Sky asked  
  
"Actually... I--I—I don't know" Peter nods no  
  
"We need to face the elemental masters don't we?" Fara asked looking okay  
  
"I don't know really, sorry" Peter apologized  
  
"Elemental masters?" Sky was totally clueless well all of them are and they don't know what to do next  
  
"Lady Inami said that it's up to us to find out the answers to our questions" Narnia remembered  
  
"Who cares on what she said all I wanna do now is to go home" Ruriko felt exhausted  
  
"Let's just get to Jerhyn okay?" Rhea tried to cut out the problems  
  
They all agreed but they need to get back their energy so they slept first and as the sun rises they started walking after two days they finally reached danseu. The place was very peaceful and everyone was having fun like they have no problems. As the girls and Peter walked in everyone bowed on them and the townsfolk chattering about one of them.  
  
"Why are they bowing to us?" Narnia asked looking at Peter  
  
"No idea" Peter replied  
  
"Why do you know nothing about everything?" Rhea asked Peter  
  
"I was sent only to protect and guide you, that's all" Peter answered  
  
"Whatever" Rhea mocked  
  
[Scoffs] "Then your not suppose to talk to us" Ruriko said  
  
"Common sense pls." Sky said as they entered the temple of Jerhyn  
  
"Welcome I have been expecting you" Jerhyn greeted  
  
"You expected us?" Narnia asked  
  
"Yes actually just like before" Jerhyn stared at Fara as Ruriko asked  
  
"Why has everyone been looking at Fara strangely?" Ruriko was curious  
  
"Nothing it's just that I don't expect her to be here anymore..." Jerhyn wanted to change the topic ".... Anyway its time for you to be training, come on" they walked within the palace. They were given battle dresses and were trained according to their powers. At first they were so tired but then after 3 weeks they learned to control their powers and use it properly.  
  
In the shower room of girls they were talking on how difficult their training was.  
  
"Gee I'm so tired" Sky panted  
  
"Who is" Rhea said  
  
" The water here is so cold" Ruriko complained as they all looked at Fara  
  
"Okay" Fara used her powers to heat the water  
  
"Thanks" Narnia thanked  
  
"Hmmm... much better thanks" Sky thanked next for her friends  
  
"Welcome" Fara seemed sad a little but she didn't show it to her friends she even tried to smile. Meanwhile in the bush someone watches them. They heard the grass sound.  
  
"Heard that" Narnia whispered  
  
"Might be a ghost?" Ruriko said as Sky went near Fara holding her left arm  
  
"Pls. don't say that, you know I hate ghosts" Sky was scared  
  
"Who wants to go there and check on it?" Narnia asked as they all looked at Rhea  
  
"Don't look at me like that" Rhea warned  
  
"Rhea pls." Narnia said with puppy eyes as Rhea grabbed her towel and wrapped it on her body as she gets out of the Jacuzzi and went to the bush slowly Fara accompanied her with the other girls following  
  
"Hey don't push me" Rhea complained  
  
"Sorry" Fara apologized  
  
"For our sake" Ruriko got impatient and she went to the bush as he saw a guy  
  
"Aaaahhhhh!!!!" they all screamed as Rhea beated up the guy. Then Peter orbed in with Jerhyn and things were thrown at them  
  
At the living room the girls, Peter, Jerhyn and the guy was there meeting.  
  
"Alex, what were you doing at the ladies room?" Jerhyn asked him  
  
"I... I.... I wanted too see Fara" Alex answered nervously  
  
"Me? Have we met before?" Fara asked looking at Alex who was looking down  
  
"Jerhyn she does not remember?" Alex looked at Jerhyn  
  
"I know" Jerhyn answered as Alex went out  
  
"I don't remember what?" Fara asked  
  
"It's nothing" Jerhyn was about to leave when he cannot open the wooden door  
  
"Sorry old man your not going anywhere unless you tell us the truth" Ruriko said as Jerhyn sat down  
  
"Lady Inami said we'll find our answers here but even one question haven't been answered yet" Rhea shouted  
  
"We cant continue like this" Narnia protested  
  
"We need to know the truth now, tell us or you die" Sky threatened  
  
"Girls pls. Calm down" Peter tried to calm them but it didn't work  
  
"Don't you even calm us down Peter we need to know why we are here? And why us?" Fara glared at Jerhyn seeing past his eyes as she saw a glimpse of the past. She saw herself who was being killed by her past friends.  
  
After a minute of silence Jerhyn decided to speak  
  
"Just like before" He breathes deeply and speak again "your true mission is to kill the source of all evil, you are only here to train yourselves and master your skills"  
  
"Source of all evil?" Narnia raised her eyebrows  
  
"What the hell is that?" Ruriko muttered  
  
"Kill?" Peter backed off  
  
"Lady Inami said nothing about killing" Rhea said as she looked Fara who said something as her eyes changed to a fully black color  
  
"The source of all evil had a relationship with a chosen one that brought them a child that was given the worlds punishment..."  
  
"What is that punishment?" Sky asked looking at her eyes but Fara looked at Jerhyn  
  
"... The punishment is immortality in which you can see your love ones die..."  
  
"The child grew older but she still looks young and pretty" Fara said as her eyes turned back to the normal color  
  
"How did you know all that stuff?" Peter asked, as everyone was shocked  
  
"I'm going out for fresh air" Fara walked out the temple and roamed around the city of danseu  
  
"Hmph... sleep now it's late" Jerhyn left  
  
"Weird" Ruriko said as they went to bed  
  
Meanwhile Fara was out walking mindlessly when she entered the forbidden forest.  
  
"What's wrong with me? I feel like I've been here before and everyone's afraid of me... [Sighs] I hate it..." she stopped when she saw a cliff with Alex lying down on the grass looking up at the bright moon. He was closing his eyes when Fara was about to leave.  
  
"Please don't go..."  
  
"Did I disturb you?"  
  
"I dreamt of you and the things you have done for everyone" Alex looked at her as she gently sat beside him  
  
"Can you tell me what I have done?" Fara looked into his eyes as Alex gets something on his pocket  
  
"I don't want to tell you but here it's a potion for you to know the past just drink it and you will remember"  
  
"Everything?"  
  
"Yes, everything..."  
  
"Thank you" Fara said as she looked at the bottle of potion when Alex grinned. They didn't notice that someone was watching them from afar  
  
Next morning everyone except Fara was up and training on their own training fields. As she had risen from her bed around 9:00 she wanted to drink the potion but she's still having second thoughts.  
  
If I will drink this potion I will remember everything but...* She thought when someone knocked on her door.  
  
"Who is it?" Fara asked by the door  
  
"It's me Alex" She then opened the door  
  
"Hi!" He greeted  
  
"You didn't just come here to greet me didn't you?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you drank it?"  
  
"Uhmmnn... No"  
  
"No?"  
  
"No, why did you give it to me anyway?" Fara looked curious  
  
"I just want to help you remember that's all"  
  
"Yeah but I think someone erased my memory for a good reason, do you happen to know any name?"  
  
"Dranvier"  
  
"Dranvier?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Where do you think he is?"  
  
"In...." Suddenly Jerhyn arrived with her friends  
  
"I think all of you are a bit prepared for your first test" Jerhyn brought them to five doors leading nowhere  
  
"Awe test again..." Ruriko complained  
  
"It's like everyday is exam day" Rhea muttered  
  
"Guys... stop complaining okay?" Narnia said  
  
"... And besides it's okay" Sky said cheerfully  
  
"Owe yeah don't remind me you LOVE adventures" Ruriko mocked Fara on the other side was thinking of something  
  
"Is something wrong? Fara?" Sky asked looking at her face and she looked pale  
  
"Fara?" Sky repeated  
  
"Yeah I'm fine" Fara touched her forehead  
  
"You don't look okay" Rhea approached her  
  
"I'm fine really let's just get down to business" Fara changed the topic 


End file.
